Primrose Everdeen of District 12
by Firegirl and Breadboy 74
Summary: What if Katniss couldn't volunteer? What if Prim was forced to fight in the Hunger Games? This is her story. Told from her view. Will she live through all the dangers of the Arena? What does Peeta do through all of this? Find out here! Rated T because it's The Hunger Games!


_**Chapter 1 The reaping**_

The Reaping. Any child between the ages of twelve and eighteen can be selected to participate in the Hunger Games, a brutal fight to the death. This is my first year of eligibility, as I am twelve years old. my sister, Katniss is in her fifth, she's sixteen. I only have one slip in the bowl. Katniss refused to let me take the tessarae. She has twenty slips that could easily be chosen. Effie Trinket, District Twelve's mentally unstable escort, is standing on the stage, shooting uncomfortable glances at the empty seat that is supposed to hold Haymitch Abernathy, the drunken victor of District Twelve.

The mayor reads the dull Treaty of Treason that is required yearly. "75 years ago," he drones, "The thirteen districts tried to rise up against the Capitol. They, of course, did not prevail, and the Capitol destroyed District Thirteen. And now, as a reminder that the Dark Days shall never again happen, we have the Hunger Games." There is an edge of sadness to his voice, that only those who know him well can sense, like me. "And now, the previous victors of District Twelve. Haylee Mackentire. Winner of the twentieth Hunger Games. Now deceased. Haymitch Abernathy. Winner of the fiftieth Hunger Games. Appears to be absent today." Just as he says it, Haymitch comes barreling onto the stage. Mayor Undersee gets a relieved look on his face. "And here he is. And now, for the Reaping. I feel my body tense up in fear. "Please let it be somebody other than Katniss, anyone but Katniss." Effie Trinket skips across the stage joyously. "Ladies first, as always." She calls Her hand fumbles around in the ball for a couple of moments, and then comes out, holding a tiny slip of paper. "Not Katniss. I tell myself.

"Primrose Everdeen!" Effie Trinket basically screams. I feel all of the color drain from my face. I fight back a wave of tears. I have to stay strong. I can't embarrass myself in front of every person in Panem. My fists clench into tight balls. I shoot a quick glance over to Katniss. She is even paler than me, if that is even possible. She stare directly at me, and I know what she is thinking. I shake my head. "No." I think urgently. "Don't volunteer for me." She nods, and I know that she understands. I force myself to walk up to the stage. I hear a small murmur coming out of the audience. They hate the fact that a twelve year old will be going into the arena.

"Let's have a big round of applause for Primrose Everdeen!" Effie screeches in the annoying Capitol accent. Nobody claps. And to my utter surprise, The audience all raise the three middle finger of their left hands to their lips, and the hold it out to me. I feel a small tear fall down my cheek at the thought of District Twelve actually caring about me. I let a weak smile play at my lips as they put their fingers down. "Goodness!" Trills Effie. "Now it's time to choose the boy tribute of the seventy-fourth Hunger Games!" Her hand immediately comes out of the boys' bowl. "Peeta Mellark!" I freeze. I know the last name, but not the first. "The Baker." I think. Peeta must be the Baker's son. Katniss and I sometime trade with him. I glance over at Katniss. She has a look of shock on her face. She must know the boy personally. As Peeta comes up, I know his face at once. He is the boy that decorates the cakes in the front windows of the store. Sometimes, he will let me watch him ice the cakes, has even let me put a flower onto one once. It was extremely sloppy. he didn't say that. He said that it was amazing. just to be nice to me. I was only eight the, but he still sugar-coated it immensely. "Shake each others hands now!" says Effie excitedly. It sickens me, the thought of anybody actually looking forward to the games. I don't say this out loud, obviously, but that doesn't stop me from thinking it. When I was little, Katniss would always be saying things like that. But after I was actually old enough to understand those sorts of things, she held her tongue around me. But I know that she tells Gale all of her thoughts about Panem, the Capitol, the Games, and anything else that might get her in trouble if she said them anywhere except for in the woods. I take Peeta's hand in my own, and he give it a little squeeze of reassurance. I give him a weak smile in return and the Peacekeepers come to take the both of us to the Justice building, where we will be receiving final goodbyes from friends and family.

I have been in the Justice Building a total of once, excluding now. It was after my father died, and Katniss received a small token to remember him, as she was his oldest child. I feel the tears stinging my eyes at the thought of him, blown to nothing by a mine explosion. My mother was sick for a while after that, a broken heart, I know it. But she got better, and I was never so happy. But Katniss, on the other hand, never trusted her again, fearing that if we started to rely on her too much, then she would be unable to take care of us again.

Katniss and my mother burst into the room, both sobbing. "I should have volunteered! I'm so sorry. And now!" She stops, and I know waht she was going to say: Now that you're going to die."

"Katniss," I say firmly, "It's a good thing that you didn't volunteer. If you had, who would take care of mom?" Gale can't support two families at once. The two of you combined can barely support two families, do you really think that Gale could do it by himself?" I ask.

He could teach Rory and Vick how to hunt." She answers.

"Oh please," I scoff, "Rory is about as good as I am when it comes to killing a living thing."

"Which is exactly why you shouldn't be going into the games." She says, "Because you can't kill, and you'll need to kill if you're going to win."

"Katniss..." a tear trickles down my cheek. "We both very well know that, even if I could kill, I wouldn't win. I'm too small. I can't hunt. I can barely climb trees. The only thing I know about the forest is what berries are poison, which are edible, and which are medicinal. Other than that..."

"You can run." She says. "Fast. Almost as fast as I can even. And that means they won't be able to catch you as easily. And, there are a few people from the smaller districts that wouldn't kill a twelve year old unless they had the choice. You can do this. And, now you can give sponsors while still in the districts, I will bet every last penny that we have on you. And-"

"Don't." I say, "Don't waste your money on me. I won't win, and that's that. Please, just let me go. Tears are streaming down my cheeks. So much for staying strong in front of Katniss.

A peacekeeper comes in. "You're time is up." he says in monotone. I give Katniss and my mother each a large hug.

"Goodbye." I say. "I love you."

"Love you." They both say.

Next, Rory comes in with Gale. I hug them both, taking Rory into my arms a bit longer, taking in his familiar scent.

"Hi Prim." He says, a hint of tears on his voice. But he won't cry. It's too girly for him.

"It's not 'hello' Rory." I state, matter-of-factly. "It's goodbye."

"I will not tell you 'goodbye'. I refuse it." He says, crossing his arms over his chest defiantly. I can't."

"Well, then I will." I say softly. "Goodbye Rory."

He turns his head to the side quickly, but not before I see the tear trail down his face.

"Goodbye Gale." I say, turning to my sister's best friend."

"Bye, Prim." He says. There is sadness in his voice.

"Time's up!" Calls the peacekeeper.

The next person to come in surprises me. "Madge?" I say, shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"Giving you a gift." She says, holding out a closed fist. I stretch my palm out, and she drops something into it. I inspect it closely. "It's a mockingjay." she says. "To remind you of Katniss while you're in the arena. When she sings..."

"All the birds fall silent." I finish. "I know. "I've heard her voice."

"Of course you have."

"Why me?" I ask. "Why the pin?"

"Well, I am your piano teacher. And Katniss is a good friend of mine."

"Thank you." I say, pinning the mockingjay onto my blouse.

"You're very welcome Prim." She replies.

"Time." Calls the peacekeeper. I give Madge a quick hug.

I am even more shocked about my next visitor. Today is full of surprises. "Hi." says Mr. Mellark."

"Hello." I murmur.

"Do you like cookies?" he asks.

"I don't know. I say. I've never tried one. Why?" I ask.

"Here." He holds out a small paper bag. I take it, and look inside to find cookies.

"Thank you. I say."

"Not a problem." He says. "But they might be a little stale."

"I don't care if they're stale. It was very generous to give them to me, no matter how fresh they are."

"You are a very polite little girl." He says. "I have always liked that about you."

"Thank you. My mother has taught me all about manners." I say, blushing a little.

"Time up!" say the peacekeeper, opening the door. I am taken out, and we go to the train station in a small, rusty old car. I have never been in a car before now. Even carriages are very rare in District twelve, including the richer part. Most people walk if they need to get anywhere, because the District is so small. Once we get to the station, I am loaded onto the train. I am shocked at how nice the thing is. Just the compartment is bigger than my entire house. I am just wondering where I will be sleeping tonight when Effie comes bustling in. "I'll show you two to your room. I almost forgot about Peeta, how quiet he was being. But now, I look over at him. It is obvious that he has been crying. Maybe it is some kind of trick, making himself look weak, and then fighting hard. Johanna Mason did that a few years ago, but it turned out she was a vicious killer.

Effie leads us to our rooms. I look in and am amazed by what I see. The carpet is a beautiful shade of read. There is a full-sized bed. I even have my own personal bathroom with a shower that has thousands of buttons to change the settings. I take a shower, letting the steamy water run over my body. I take out the braids that my mother put in for the reaping. I press the button that has a picture of a strawberry on it, and am almost smothered by the overwhelming scent of soaps. But once I am rinsed off it has a nice effect. I do the same with the shampoo and conditioner. When I step out, a burst of warm air attacks my face and


End file.
